Julie Ann Taylor
|birthplace = Fort Irwin, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Julie Ann Taylor (born on January 29, 1966 in Fort Irwin, California) is an American voice actress who is best known for her role of Ai Tanabe in Planetes, Mutsumi Otohime in Love Hina, Yukari Hayasaka in Paradise Kiss and Taiga Fujimura in Fate/stay night among others. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Ariane Marek (ep. 1), Claudia (ep. 8) *''Baby'' (2018-present) - Elsa Films *''Airplane Mode'' (2020) - Laura Animation Dubbing Animated Films *''The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow'' (2014) - Witch of the North Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Kaguya (ep. 41), Larfula (ep. 41), Woman (ep. 42), Jacqueline (ep. 49), VIP (ep. 49), Female Officer (ep. 58), Retainer (ep. 67), Bunny Waitress (ep. 68) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Haruna Sakurada, Mayumi Osaka, Kuri, Morga (ep. 1), Female Student (ep. 3), Usagi's Friend (ep. 4), Big Bird Clock (ep. 9), Phantom of the Lake (ep. 40) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Haruna Sakurada, Mayumi Osaka, Admirer (ep. 55), Eri (ep. 55), Nameless Cardian (ep. 57), Kaoru's Mother (ep. 64), Son (ep. 64), Omazinai Customer (ep. 65), Udering (ep. 77), Catty Girl (ep. 80), Morga (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Doris O'Connor, Girl Student C (ep. 54) *''Sailor Moon S'' (1994-1995) - Viluy/Yui Bidou (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Misanagi, Tsubaki (ep. 48), House Wife (ep. 90) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Stephanie (ep. 10) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Mutsumi Otohime, Female Student (ep. 7) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Meia Gisborn *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Reika Saeki, Reporter (ep. 4) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Dinah *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Kumako (ep. 49) *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Meia Gisborn *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (2002) - Taeko's Grandmother (eps. 16-17), Animal Show Announcer (ep. 18), Announcement (ep. 18), Tsurube (ep. 18) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Rekuta Kadoko (eps. 27-52), Additional Voices *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Ran (ep. 5), Tachikoma (ep. 15), Miyahara (ep. 16) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Katrina (ep. 5), Ayame (ep. 6) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Teto (ep. 5), Young Claire Leonelli (ep. 5), Kid B (ep. 7) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Keikei, Haku Sanshi, Additional Voices *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Randy's Wife (ep. 13), Biscoe's Wife (ep. 15), Boy (ep. 15) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Sophia Forrester *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) - Akiha Tōno *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Lirin, Nozomi Kujo, Rin Tsubokura, Jackie Tristan *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Boy A (ep. 9) *''Zoids Genesis'' (2005-2006) - Kotona Elegance, Mur *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Milly Ashford, Additional Voices *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) - Taiga Fujimura, Young Shirou Emiya (ep. 1), Shop Assistant (ep. 20), Mordred (ep. 21) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Boota *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Milly Ashford, Additional Voices *''Blood Lad'' (2013) - Beros, Young Wolf (ep. 6) *''Love Live! School Idol Project'' (2013-2014) - Honoka's Mother, Cotaro Yazawa, Executive Committee Member A (ep. 11), Woman in Crowd (ep. 13) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Holly Joestar *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Viluy/Yui Bidou, Kuri, Haruna Sakurada (ep. 1), Mayumi Osaka (ep. 1), Morga (ep. 1), Housewife (ep. 3), Student (ep. 30) *''Sword Art Online II'' (2014) - Natsuki Aki, Endō's Friend, Moderator, Shino's Mother (ep. 3), Boy (ep. 10), Skuld (ep. 17) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Female News Anchor (eps. 13-14) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Split-Chinned Child (ep. 1), Mother (ep. 4) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Carley Myers, Young Kei Nagai, Newscaster, Military Operator (eps. 8-9, 12) *''Konosuba! God's Blessing on This Wonderful World'' (2016) - Succubus Receptionist (ep. 9) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Mirasa, Carrie Dunham *''Mob Psycho 100'' (2016-present) - Female Staff (ep. 7), Scam Woman (ep. 7), Client (ep. 8) *''Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-'' (2016-present) - Tivery Pearlbaton, Betelgeuse's Third Finger (Woman 2) (ep. 23) *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Kaori Fudo *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Hinae Hibajiri *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Mom, Lemon, Subway Woman (ep. 8), Mecha Gauko (ep. 17) *''Levius'' (2019) - Marsha Cromwell Anime Shorts *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - PA OVAs & Specials *''Eight Clouds Rising'' (1997) - Yasuko Fuzuchi *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Mom (ep. 1), Woman (ep. 1), Student (eps. 1-2) *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Hinaru, Nurse Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Groupie 1 (Animaze Dub) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Noa Izumi (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Noa Izumi (Bandai Dub) *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Ito Morita, Bomb Shelter Woman B, Woman with Potatoes *''Fireworks'' (2017) - Nazuna's Mother *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''NieR: Automata'' (2017) - Emil Writer *Ultraman External Links *Julie Ann Taylor at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Julie Ann Taylor on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles